Poison
by Nian7
Summary: While on a mission Sakura was captured and experimented on, in her was planted the mate of Shukaku and the sister of Kyuubi. How can she deal with this? SakGar HinNaru TenNeji InoShiki a little bit SakSas and a one little one sidded Inosas
1. Chapter 1

She'd been on her mission for over 3 months. Gai's team and the others had left for a year long mission shortly before she had left.

The mission was to catch the attention of the fat man, Saho, a rich tyrant. But unfortunately she caught someone else's attention also.

For the months THEY kept Sakura locked up in a cell. For water, food, e.t.c… they made her fight. Even to keep her virginity she had to fight. She was proclaimed as THEY'RE new toy.

Every 3 days THEY'DE come to sedate her, beat her, until she was limp and unable to move or think. They'd do experiments on her, testing drugs and medicines and different Jutsu's. Soon her body reacted to all the experiments. Her hair began to have red and black highlights, her body began to grow curvier and thinner. Soon even her skin was slightly tanned and her height had shrunk to 5'1. Her eyes turned to perfect emeralds.

One day she found out the reason for all her changes. It was during an experiment that Sakura's mind slipped. Inner Sakura (I'm going to start calling her I'S ) came through. "Sakura…you know.. we don't have to take this crap.." Sakura said nothing. "Sakura.. I know you can hear me…we have a new friend…that bastrd gave us another conscience, an ally."

Sakura smiled bitterly, "Oh, Joy…." I'S scowled at Sakura's cold attitude but let it go. A presence filled Sakura's mind.

"My name is Shizaku, I am mistress of the sands and light…you are now my carrier.. I can do no other than protect you as if you were my own, my child.." The soft voice like velvet uttered. Sakura felt herself grow heavy, she felt tired. The voice sounded warm like a mother, like a friend. "Sleep little one..I will take care of you..you will awake in a better place.." Thw ords drifted through Sakura like clean water.

As Sakura slept Shizaku waited. Living for cenuries as she had she knew patience. She waited until THEY were lifting Sakura to her cell to attack. She sent shrouds of energy into the tubes attached to Sakura, so much that the containers exploded causing a massive explosion. She sent up walls of sand like tidal waves, crushing the enemies who had been hurting HER Sakura.

The sand swept through the place in a flood, breaking and destroying anything/ everything in it's path. A hand of sand shot out, grabbing the leader of the operation in a death grip, crushing the man's ribs. His piercing scream didn't even faze Shizaku as she made the sand hand shove him at the ceiling and then toss him to the beams holding the place up. He fell dead to the ground as Shizaku calmly and slowly walked out of the collapsing building. Her sand coming back to her. She was finally free of her enemies, but she had to admit that she owed them a thank you. Without them she would have not been able to meet Sakura. She could sense that there was much strength yet to be discovered in Sakura. The girl was indeed special. The enemies had not done bad in selecting her. She smiled, Sakura would always be protected by her as if she was one of Shizaku's own children. Sakura was perfect.

Sakura awoke to see bugs and an ugly thing staring down at her. Without thinking she shot up and ran. She ran through the thickets not caring that her clothes were being torn, that her skirt was being torn to slits. That her legs and thighs were practically bare. She didn't even realized the cuts, bruises, and gashes she was receiving. Her bloody arms were fully exposed. She nearly tripped a few times, her body groaning for mercy.

The bugs surrounded her. A lkow guttural sound formed as the ugly things swept the sky and swooped down. Sand shot up against her making Shizaku angry, "The sand is not coming from me!"

Sakura fell back as a figure in black pressed a kunai at her. She choked as the light revealed Kakashi holding the kunai. She choked back a sob. The whiz of kunais and flames caught her attention. She flipped, barely dodging them. A glow in the dark shone. She peered and then gasped when she heard the dreaded sound and found what it was; Chidori. She knew of only one who used Chidori. Sasuke. Was he back? Did he come back while she was gone?

Her heart ached, the pain only doubled when a fist shoved her in the chest and sent her sprawling. It was a Hyuuga fist. She looked up to see the fist wielder was Hyuuga Hinata. Behind Hinata was feisty blond, Yamanaka Ino. Sakura's heart ache became all consuming as one by one she recognized her attackers. Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuki Kiba, Tenten, Aburame Shino, Rock Lee….. why were they fighting her? Didn't they recognize who she was? Temari, Kankouru, Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto, Yuhi Kurenai, ….

She clutched her chest as the pain took over. Mentally she crouched and hugged her knees. She rocked back and forth like a child, silently weeping.

Shizaku fumed. "Let me out! Let me OUT!" She growled. I'S gave her full control. She watched her strong carrier break. The all consumingpain was tearing her carrier apart both mentally and physically. She could feel Sakura retreating. Shizaku snarled and took over. She would not let Sakura drift, she would make those humans pay.

Sand wrapped around Sakura like a blanket. Her eyes went red with black slits slicing the pupils. Her nails grew a little. Her hair became dark pink, the black and red highlight glinting darkly. "Pathetic people… disgusting ones…" She snarled, her velvet voice dripping with venom. She bunched her fingers, cracking them. She eyd the blong woman, BOOM! A hand of san punched Ino into a tree, the fist turned and swiped Hinata into Tenten. Then it shot out to Rock Lee, gloving itself around his hand and then squeezing it utill the bones cracked and broke. "Weak ines.. you will PAY!"

A/N: I have no idea why I wrote this but if I didn't get it out I wouldn't be able to update one of my other stories. Anyway…. I hope you enjoyed it… and I hope you'll review and tell me if you like it. I'm wondering if I should continue this.. hmmm..anyways please give me your vote aand know this.. I won't take flamers. Cya!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Sry, sorry for the spelling errors. I do that when I start typing and not pay attention. Sry, I'll try to be careful. As for why the last chap seemed to go so fast, there is a reason for that. Bare with me please and you'll see why. Other than that thanks for the reviews and encouragements. I'll continue this for you guys and I'll do my best. I honestly thought I'd only get maybe 5 reviews at best but… wow.. thanx! This is for you guys! Hope you like it.

Shizaku flexed her fingers as she felt her power course through her. She looked at the people around her with a calm face, but inside she was in a rage glaring at them.

Kunai's came at her form all directions. She waved her hand and blew some air, the kunai's went flying backwards. She snarled. "Weaklings….. pathetic weaklings…." She waved her hand back, a tornado of wind came smashing to the ground tossing Kakashi through tree. Making some hand seals a wall of sand came up in front of her. Bullet sized sand pits spat out like arrows pinning everyone somewhere except Gaara and Naruto.

I'S was inside rooting Shizaku on while Sakura sat in a daze. She felt as if she didn't know anything anymore. Did her teammates and friends not recognize her? How could they not? She was the only girl with pink hair! AND green eyes!

I'S, Sakura, and Shizaku felt a lethal aura. Immediately Shizaku scanned the air. She lifeted her head and eyed those around her. Her eyes halted on the red aura's of a yellow headed boy and red headed boy. The voices that came out of them were menacing. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" The yellow headed one hissed.

Normal people would have ran screaming at the voice but then.. Sakura was no longer normal. Normalness was stolen from her. She looked up at them, Shizaku was in a killer and weary mood. She said nothing as the two slowly stalked to her. They moved at lightning speeds, barely seen. Shizaku muttered colorful curses and she concentrated the sand into a huge barrier shield. Damn.. things were going to be harder that what they had seemed.

Gaara felt Shukaku pace in his mind. If Shukaku was restless, things were going to get bad. "Gaara… stay away from that shield. It is like our own. If you came to close to it then you'd better be ready to die." Gaara's eyes went wide. The person was like him? Shukaku rattled his head with a surge. "This one is not normal. She seems familiar and dangerous and yet… not. I believe I know the person and the being inside that person."

Inside Naruto's head, Kyuubi gave Naruto the same warning. Naruto turned and nodded to Gaara. They would have to work together and be quick about this, things seemed odd.

Without wasting another minute Kyuubi took over. Naruto's body contorted into the shape of a nine tailed fox. His eyes gleamed red and his shiny coat shimmered. Beside him Shukaku took control of Gaara and turned into his raccoon form. They sbarled at the ball of sand in front of them.

Inside the ball of sand Shizaku shivered. Their aura's were terrifying and comforting for some reason.

She felt their surges of power break the sand shield before she saw it. She watched as the sand shield crumbled around her. Flecks splattered everywhere. The surge shoved Sakura back some feet. She shivered. The sense of power was enormous. She licked her lips at the thought of the 2 being worthy opponents. She eyed the fox and raccoon in front of her; ignoring the sense of familiarity. She mentally cuddled Sakura as she made her body contort and painfully change into Shizaku's form.

Shizaku held Sakura down as Sakura cried out from the flash of pain and light that blinded her. Wings sprouted form her back and covered her like a sheet. Light enveloped her until she became covered. Sakura was pushed to sleep by Shizaku.

Naruto watched as the ball of light in front of him shimmered and then finally broke.

Kyuubi's mouth hung open as he recognized the figure in front of him. Beside him, Shukaku went stiff.

In front of them stood a white foz with red and black markings covering the forehead and sides. A golden dot appeared at the base of the forehead. The clear blue eyes of the fox went blood red.

Naruto watched as the fox rippled it's muscles and let out an evil smirk.

The white fox gave Naruto a glance before sweeping off to land directly in front og Hinata with a paw raised and ready to swipe when suddenly a light flashed in between Hinata and the white fox. A ghost like Sakura appeared with arms outstretched, protecting Hinata. "Shizaku NO! NO! THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Shizaku gaped. She had never known a human to be so… courageous and forgiving. Was not the trembling white eyed girl behind Sakura the same one who had attacked her?

She smiled. She ad truly found a winner in Sakura. "Alright… now go back Sakura. You need to rest."

Sakura smiled back and then her image shimmered and disappeared. "Thank you…."

Kyuubi watched her silently. So he was right. The being was Shizaku. "Zaku……"

Shizaku looked up and heard the beloved voice that she had missed so much, "Nii- san…."

Her body contorted back into Sakura form as a human. She smiled and then collapsed.

Shukaku watched silently in the back.

A/n: Sry that that was a bit short but hey, my shoulder hurts! Lol, anyway.. I'll cya soon!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: This is not going to be long…. I kinda busted my wrist and oww…. But oh well… here we go….

Naruto paced in the room, waiting for Gaara to come. When the door opened and Gaara walked in Naruto's head snapped up.

"….That was Sakura… I know it was but…. She was so… not her…" He shook his head. "She okay?"

Gaara nodded. He felt Shukaku stir. In his mind Shukaku softly said. Let me out, get the others and I will explain everything…" Gaara nodded mentally.

"I don't know if that girl is Sakura and I don't know why she acted the way she did… In fact I don't know anything but… Shukaku just told me that if I let him out and we gather everyone he'll explain the situation."

Naruto nodded and left the room muttering. Gaara turned and stared out the window.

In the back room Sakura slowly awoke. Her mind was groggy and achy.

Looking around she tensed. Where was she? She scanned the room. Light from the window stung her eyes making her gasp. Memories flooded. Before…. She was attacked. She frowned trying to concentrate and remember. Oh yea…. She was…tears swelled in her eyes. She was attacked by her 'friends', by Sasuke.

A fat tear rolled down her cheek. Instantly she felt warmth flood in her mind. I'S and Shizaku surrounded her, hugged her mentally. I'S huddled, furious. Shizaku said nothing.

"Is that everyone?" Sakura, I'S, and Shizaku leapt up. Who had said that?

They looked to the door as a grumbling chorus of grunts resounded. Crawling slowly, Shizaku masked their chakra. Peeking over the side of the door they gaped. On the other side of the door sat the entire Naruto gang; teachers and all. "Oh snap…."

In the room Gaara trembled. It always felt funny when him and Shukaku traded places. He let his mind drift as the usual breath of pain stung him. It was nothing unusual, every time he traded places with Shukaku there was a slight sting and some discomfort. But he was use to it. He watched Naruto tremble as he too traded places with the Kyuubi.

Shukaku hesitated, waiting until everyone stopped mumbling. He looked at the Kyuubi whom nodded back to him. He sighed.

Hinata was the first to speak. "Who was that? Why did she call Naruto 'Nii- san?'"

Shukaku winced. The whole situation was bizarre but the fact that these people didn't even recognize their own team mate was just plain weird. "That girl was Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Member of cell 7 of Konoha. Former Sasuke fan.." He watched people twitch in discomfort, disbelief, and yea… confusion. He shook his head. " As hard as it is to believe yes…. She is the same Sakura who was team mates with Naruto and Sasuke.." Everyone went stiff.

Naruto mentally froze. His eyes misted. Kyuubi sighed, he could feel Naruto's guilt for attacking Sakura.

Hinata stuttered frantically. "But how? That didn't seem like her at all!"

Ino went white. "Can't be….. It can't be! That… thing was strong.. powerful!.. Sakura…. Well.. isn't!"

In the room I'S and Sakura frowned. They were listening to the whole conversation. They knew that Konoha thought they were weak.. but still… it stung hearing Ino say that they were weak out loud. Shizaku chuckled as I'S muttered some colorful phrases about Ino.

Back with the Naruto gang… people were shaking. Realizing that they had attacked a team mate… a friend. Even Gaara stood stunned.

Neji frowned. "Wait… how do you know that that the girl is Sakura?"

Shukaku's brow went up, he looked at Neji as if the he was stupid. Kyuubi chuckled. Neji's frown deepened. "And how come you guys called her Zaku?"

Kyuubi smiled. "Maybe we should start at the beginning. I'll start…" He looked atg Shukaku who nodded. "Along time ago I had a little sister named Shizaku… she was a fallen celestial maiden who fell because she fell in love with one of my kind. She fell for and married Shukaku. But about 600 yrs ago she went missing. Eventually ma and Shukaku went…. Well.." He winced. "We went a bit crazy and earned a reputation for being…err… violent and deadly…"

Everyone blinked, Shukaku rolled his eyes. "Look this is all hard to explain but to be blunt… that thing is Shiizaku, my wife…. My mate… and she is also Kyuubi's little sister. I'm not sure but if I'm right .. and I thing I am right.. Sakura was experimented on and thus.. some how… Shizaku was put in Sakura…" He watched warily as everyone's eyes popped out like a cartoon's. "By the ancient rules of sealing…. A being (like Shukaku and Kyuubi) is one and the same with their carrier (like Gaara and Naruto). Which means that if 2 beings are married then their carriers are automatically married. If 2 beings are related this means that the 2 carriers are automatically related too."

Everyone bliked in confusion as Kakashi went white,  
"So your saying….?

Kyuubi chuckled, "To be blunt he's saying that because Shukaku and Shizaku are married, Gaara and Sakura are married. And because me and Shizaku are brother and sister, Naruto and Sakura are brother and sister."

Everyone bobbled their heads.. "Ohhhhh…." 5 seconds of silence went by, the only sound was of Chouji munching. Suddenly everyone reacted.

Hinata gave a loud "whoop!" into the air. Now Naruto was all hers! And Lee and Naruto went to the floor crying, now Sakura could never be either of theirs. Temari and Ino fainted, Chouji choked. Gaara sat with an eyebrow raised. He didn't mind at all being married to Sakura, why? Because she was one of the few woman who weren't afraid of him.

Shukaku smiled. Kyuubi grinned.

Meanwhile, Shizaku gasped. "Oh yea! I almost forgot!" Sakura and I'S's sweat dropped. "You forgot you were married?

Shizaku shrugged, "Well it has been 600 yrs since I've last seen Shukaku.. what did you expect?"

Sakura stared at the ground in shock. I'S cracked her knuckles. "Shi.. za… KU!"

Shizaku's eyes widened as she saw I'S's face go red with fury. "  
Crap…."

A/N: Sry… that was a bit rushed… sry… I'll slow it down in next chap… andit was probaly a bit confusing soI'll try to clear things upso yea...please review though… thanx!


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Hey I'm back! My hands are feeling better and so is my stomach, yay! It's just too bad that my back is burned. Damn! Oh well… anyway, here is the chap.. I hope you enjoy it! Please remember to review. Suggestions, e.t.c are welcome! Thanx!

Sakura fell to the floor in shock as I'S and Shizaku fought it out. She replayed what Gaara/ Shukaku said over and over. How did this happen to her? This wasn't suppose to happen! She was suppose to have been on a routine scroll exchange. Go to another country, give them a scroll, take a scroll, then head home. She wasn't suppose to have been caught, she wasn't suppose to have been experimented on, and she sure as hell wasn't suppose to be married right now! And to Gaara! She was suppose to marry who she loved! She was suppose to marry Sasuke right?

Inside Sakura's mind, Shizaku froze. She had appeared behind I'S and held her down as she faced Sakura. Her brows furrowed. She had heard Sakura's thoughts and she didn't like them. "Oi, Sakura… er listen.. I know this is all a shock to you but.. do you want this Sasuke guy to live? Do you really care about him?" She watched Sakura nod. She bit her lip. "Well then.. I suggest that you forget about him."

"WHAT!"

"Listen to me…. Shukaku is a possessive guy, he will kill Sasuke if he even suspects your thoughts.. trust me.. you thinking about Sasuke is only going to provoke Shukaku and get Sasuke killed."

"B-.. But-"

"No buts! Trust me! From what I can just SEE about Gaara, he's possessive. He won't chance Sasuke being alive with your feelings. He'll get mad and go crazy." Shizaku sighed. "I'm sorry.. I truly am.. but as my carrier.. you are now married to Gaara of the sand … and you are now the little sister of Naruto.. and you are under my protection as well as the Kyuubi's and Shukaku's. I'm sorry that you must go through this but.." She closed her eyes. "There is nothing I can do…" She dropped I'S out cold onto the floor as she walked over to Sakura and cradled her. Holding her tightly as Sakura stared out in a daze. "Look, this is a lot so… just rest.. you need it.. I can feel your weariness…"

Sakura just nodded. The formations of tears already wetting her eyes. She fell asleep quickly. Without thinking Shizaku dropped her guard, immediately Kyuubi and Shukaku felt their Chakra.

In the other room Shukaku and Kyuubi froze. The familiar scent and chakra filled their senses.

Without another word he rushed off. Kyuubi followed behind. They rushed over and found Sakura on the floor, her eyes looking far away. Without a word Shukaku bent down to hold her as the rest of the Naruto gang filed in.

Inside Sakura's mind Shizaku blinked as the familiar scents of her loved ones filled her. Smiling warmly she traded places with Sakura.

Shukaku smiled as slowly Sakura's eyes open. He immediately recognized that it was Shizaku. He grinned, "It had been a long time love."

Shizaku smiled, "Yes.. yes it has…" Tears filled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Shukaku, "I've missed you!" She hugged him close as Shukaku just kept smiling.

Inside Gaara's head Gaara fumed, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

Shukaku shrugged, "I'm hugging my/ our wife…" He grinned, "You should try it…" He chuckled as Gaara muttered a few colorful things.

The rest of the gang gaped as Kyuubi grinned. "It's good to see you again little sister…"

Shizaku pulled away from Shukaku and grinned, "Yes it has been to long….." She looked over the rest of the gang and growled. Her instincts to protect herself and Sakura rose. Chakra swirled at her feet as her eyes glittered red. These were the people that had tried to hurt Sakura, they battered her and made her cry. They needed to pay! No would could hurt her carrier and live!

Kyuubi moved his body to stand between her and the gang. "Stop it Zaku…." His voice was low and deep, he wasn't kidding around. He knew better than anyone what Shizaku could do when angered. "Stop.. I know what your angry about.. but I'm telling you to stop…"

"They hurt her.. they made her cry…." Tears stung her own eyes and spat out, "They hurt her and almost killed her! Even now I could feel her tears! Her sense of betrayal and hurt!" Her fingers twitched with the need to hurt and scar, to give them every pain they gave her carrier.

Shukaku clutched her tightly, "Stop it…. They didn't know.. they didn't recognize Sakura…. even I didn't recognize her… don't hurt them…"

Kyuubi watched as emotions and suspicion flickered in her eyes. He sighed.

"…. I don't trust you.. and I don't like you.. but I'll tell you this.. hurt her ina any way, shape, or form.. and I'll give you pain that is ten times worse then any you have or will experience.. I guarantee it.." Shizaku snorted.

"W- who are you?" Hinata stuttered, her eyes darting in every direction.

Shizaku smirked, "My name is Shizaku.. I am as of some time now.. Sakura's guardian.. that is all you need to know…." Her eyes drifted close as her body sagged against Shukaku in weariness.

Shukaku said nothing as he carried her to the bed and layed down beside her, holding her as close as he could.

Hinata broke out crying along with Ino, they walked back to the other room with the others knowing that they had badly hurt and was in danger of loosing a friend. Kyuubi stayed behind watching.

I'S awoke to see darkness, she blinked. "OI, WHO TURNED OUT THE LIGHTS!"

Shizaku growled and muttered a few things, mumbling a sleep command that put I'S instantly to sleep. Shukaku grinned.

The next morning Sakura awoke to bright lights and the smell of coffee. She squinted on her back. The feel of something gentle but rough rushed along her arm. She shivered for a moment as the sensation of a caress brushed along her arm. She smiled dreamily than froze. Wait, a caress?

"Your awake then?" A deep voice whispered huskily in her ear.

She didn't think it was possible but she froze even more. Turning slowly she looked straight into the eyes of a smirking Gaara. She blinked.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her sceam echoed along the walls and the house. I'S sat up with a start, "Eh..?" Shizaku jumped up then grinned at Gaara, "Heh heh.."

A/n: I don't think that this chap was all that but..hn… It's kinda short and I tried not to rush so I hope it's ok.. thanx for reading! See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: I'm a little late I know, but I've been very busy. Anyway, thanks for the advice you've all been giving me and thanx for reviews! They've been a real support.

I'S looked around, her mind groggy form just getting up. She looked up into the face of a smirking Gaara and fell backwards, "HOLY CRAP!"

Shizaku sized Gaara up, taking a good look at the bedridden Gaara with tousled hair and a smirking face. She licked her lips, "Yum…."

Sakura panted, staring at Gaara as if he had a grown a third head. "OmiGod….." She looked around wildly, "W- what are you doing here!"

Gaara looked at her lazily wondering when she would notice that she was pressed up against him in the most teasing way. "I have a right to sleep in my bed…."

Sakura frowned, "You don't sleep!" She bristled, half angry and half still gawking.

Gaara grinned, the girl had guts, he liked that. "In case you forgot, you're my wife. Asleep or not I have a right to at least lay next to my wife."

Sakura gulped, she had forgot about that. In her mind Shizaku was grinning like a maniac. "Don't gawk! Ask him for a good morning kiss!" She cheered.

Sakura and I'S blushed, "A WHAT!"

"Did I stutter? A kiss! He's got Shukaku inside him so he has to be a good kisser!" Shizaku grinned. I'S and Sakura looked at her like she was high on something. "What?" Shizaku frowned. They shook their heads.

Gaara watched Sakura, clearly amused by her expressions and self arguments. Shukaku watched her proudly, "Trust me, life with her will never be dull…. And we'll have strong children." Gaara smirked in silent agreement.

Sakura shoved off and ran for the kitchen, blushing when she saw Sasuke.

Gaara walked slowly behind her. He froze when he saw her eyes on Sasuke, he growled.

Shukaku snarled inside, "We must watch this one… he has a hold on our mate (s)." Gaara nodded in silent agreement. Worse than any foe, Sasuke was more than a danger. Sasuke was a threat to Gaara, he threatened to take his mate. Emotionally, Sasuke would be Gaara worst and most feared enemy.

Gaara watched stiffly as Sakura took a seat besides Sasuke, his every instinct telling him to force her to sit with him, preferably on his lap. Shukaku grinned at the thought of holding her. Throughout the breakfast they watched her with glowing eyes, smirking when she twitched in discomfort under their gaze. "She's cute…" Shukaku and Gaara agreed together.

Sasuke leaned over his eyes brushing over Sakura softly before he smiled. Gaara stiffened. Sasuke handed Sakura a butter milk roll than whispered something to her. She blushed and then turned to kiss his cheek. Gaara stiffened even more. "Thank you Sasuke- kun." Sakura murmured sweetly, Sasuke smiled at her with his eyes. Gaara stiffened to a back breaking point.

After breakfast they all got up to walk to the court yard to talk, Sasuke walked beside Sakura closely. Gaara walked behind them muttering. Shukaku scowled inside Gaara's head, "Goose faba, Goose faba…. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts…. Must resist blood lust urge…"

When they reached the room to sit Sasuke surprised every one, he reached over and gave Sakura a slight kiss on the forehead. Gaara aura went deadly, Shukaku started to rise, "Kill him.." Gaara nodded, sand rose to tower over everyone in the room.

Shizaku's head jerked, she knew that aura, that sense. Sakura and I'S looked over at Gaara with shocked eyes. Sasuke smirked and huddled closer to Sakura, daring Gaara to do something about it.

"Crap…. What do we do? What do we do? What do we DO!" I'S screeched. Shizaku sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "Nothing.."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOTHING! THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING!" I'S yelled like a mad lady in Shizaku's face. Shizaku gave her a droll look.

Surprisingly Sakura was calm. Tilting her head she slowly walked to Gaara. Inside her mind and around her everyone froze but Gaara. He was shaking with rage and jealousy.

She stopped in front of him and smiled, he mind racing with the heart wrenching and surprising knowledge that he cared. He cared for her, that he was jealous because Sasuke was near her. No one had ever done that before, with the exception of Naruto but that was different. Gaara actually cared for HER.

Sakura looked into his eyes to see that his control was barely hanging, any minute now and he'd be killing almost anything. He'd probably try to not hurt her but that would be hard for him. She gave him a long look before shocking everyone.

Leaning up she locked his lips with hers. Inside her I'S fainted and Shizaku jumped with joy.

Gaara felt something soft against him, slowly waking uo from his raging stupor he looked to see Sakura. Immediately warmth spread through him. He felt her lips. On a moan he pressed to her, taking her in his arms. He tasted strawberry and woman as he slightly dipped her and opened her mouth with his own.

Sparks and sand flew like a whirlwind, unknowingly a mental path was created. An open conscience was created and in it stepped Shukaku and Shizaku.

They stared at each other silently, both grinning. Shizaku was the first to break the silence by giving Shukaku a sultry smile and waltzing to him. Shukaku smirked lazily before taking her in his arms and kissed her roughly.

On the outside Naruto/ Kyuubi grinned, everyone else either gaped or sighed in relief. Sasuke sat in the back with a menacing snarl, his Sharingan glowing a feral red. In his mind Gaara was trying to take something of his, that was not good.

A/n: Sry this was a bit short, I know this was not a very good chap at all (so please don't send me a review saying so, I already know it and need no reminders. Thanx.) But please review, suggestions are welcomed. I'll try to do better, thanx!


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: I'm back! And if anybodies got suggestions or such they are welcomed! If anybody wants to be my beta (I think that's what they're called, I dunno.) they're welcomed too. And as for the people who sent reviews THANK YOU! I'm so happy about that, it gives me idea and the confidence to keep writing this fic.

Gaara stepped back from Sakura, frowning when he noticed that Shizaku and Shukaku had gotten loose. Damn, him and Sakura needed was control. He sighed and looked at Sakura. Her lips looked swollen from their kissing, her eyes looked glazed, and her face looked flushed. Suddenly he had the urge to kiss her again. His hands fisted, he had to stop. "Sakura… we-" A low rumbling shifted the urge and echoed. Immediately everyone was alert.

Sakura and I'S shivered. For some reason that sound scared them, it sounded too familiar. Shizaku rose her head and tensed, she knew that sound too.

Gaara stepped out side and looked around, immediately Naruto was by him. Kyuubi and Shukaku moved restlessly inside them. That sound, they had heard it before, it was the sound they had never wished to hear again. It was the sound their enemy had made the night Shizaku was captured. The rumbling sound grew louder and out of the brush in front came a huge beast. It was an insult to animals everywhere in the looks department. It's ugly lions head rested on an all dark dog body. It was some twisted version of a chimera. A loud bellow came from it's throat. 2 others came out behind it. They tensed into a battle pose, instincts smearing out. Behing them they felt the auras of the other rookie 9.

Sakura shook uncontrollably inside. Fear rose like bile in her throat. The ichy feeling of entrapment, of fear, of every emotion. Visions of her time under the 'experiments' flooded in her mind like twisted visions of her past nightmares. She went to her knees cradling her head in her arms. "No.." She whispered. She could not go back to that, to that time where her main fear was her life and her virginity. Above her came a low growling noise that had her body go stiff. Swear covered her body like rain in but a few minutes, immediately adrenaline kicked in. "No…No please no…" Tears misted her eyes as fear paralyzed her.

Outside Gaara stiffened. A shiver of discomfort ran down his spine. He turned to look at the house behind him. Was something going on with Sakura?

Inside Sakura slowly found the control to look up, she wished she hadn't. Above her, croushed on the ceiling stood one of those things. The things that haunted her dreams with nightmares and had her fighting for scraps of food in her cell during the experiments. It's red eyes gleamed at her. She backed up o instinct as it slowly climbed down the wall. The door slammed close behind her. Crouching on the ground it prepared to pounce. "NOoo!"

Just as the door slammed, Sakura's scream pierced the air. In and around the house the scream echoed. Gaara's head as well as Naruto's whipped around just as the door closed. Chakra as deadly as a blade swirled. Fire and sand rose like winds to the door, growls and snarls strung in the air. Hinata went white as her beloved Naruto began to transform. 1…2….3…4 tails appeared behind him! Hinata trembled as she saw his beautiful eyes grow dark and red. His cheerful face went deadly grim. Beside him came forth the lethal raccoon of legend. She fell to her knees as in Gaara and Naruto's place stood Shukaku and Kyuubi.

Meanwhile, emotions bounded and rose in tangles that formed into chakra around Sakura. Shizaku mentally rose inside her. Shizaku's eyes flashed red and her anger rippled until the ground shook. The chimera roared a welcome to whom he knew would be a fight worthy enemy. Shizaku growled, "Hear me beast… youy kind and master trapped me once and captured my carrier but.. nothing of the sort will happen any time soon.. not while I'm around.." The chimera hissed, Shizaku hissed back. "You thought me a monster before but let me tell you now.. your master had created a monster in me unlike anything he could imagine.." She came forth in Sakura, fusing with her and mentally cradling her. Crouching low, Sakura's bones began to crack into the painful change that was Shizaku's true form. The chimera snarled as in place of Sakura formed a white fox with black and red marking on it and a golden dot on it's head. Shizaku lead out a roar, she was ready to fight.

Gaara/ Shukaku lifted his head. Shizaku had awaken, he could feel it and that roar.. it was hers. Angrily he swished his sand into a towering wave that crushed one chimera. The other onj lunged at him but the Kyuubi/ Naruto grabbed it's small lion's tail and threw it across the ground. Letting out an angry bellow of his own Kyuubi/ Naruto let out a rush of wind and fire that enveloped the chimera and broiled it. The other rookie 9 either stared and watched them or began fighting the last chimera. Turing to nod at one other Kyuubi/ Naruto and Shukaku/ Gaara threw fire and sand at the door only to see it get slammed to the ground and see a chimera flash by them. They watched it get tossed across the area into a tree. The tree snapped at impact with the chimera. From the doorway came Shizaku, she trudged through thr inflamed and sand filled doorway with grace and deceptive ease. Her paws lightly tapping the ground she walked. Opening her mouth a huge energy ball appeared just resting on her fangs. Heaving a whoosh of air the energy ball flew from her mouth to the wobbling chimera, knocking it to the ground and making a whole in it's stomach. Roaring loudly the last chimera paused and growled. Shizaku turned and hissed at it, chakra sizzled around her into sand and crackling energy. Turning she swished her long tail and a huge gush of sand and energy swung the chimera through several trees and into a huge boulder.

Kyuubi/ Naruo watched feeling an ache. Shizaku was in pain, they could feel it. These were the chimeras that had captured and hurt Shizaku/ Sakura before. Reaching out they enveloped Shizaku into a hug that shocked her. She hadn't been hugged in a,ong time. Slipping to the ground Sakura came out and the fox slowly dissipated back into Sakura's regular human form. She/ Shizaku wept on Naruto's shirt. Neither noticing the menacing aura Gaara/ Shukaku created as they stalked to the half dead chimera that had been slammed into the boulder.

A/n: Sry that this was short and spelling errors but as I've written in my other stories, my hand was busted. So please go easy on me and please review. I like getting reviews. Really I do.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Don't hurt me, I'm sorry. I've had a BAD case of writer's block and now I'm asking you guys for help. If you guys have any ideas or suggestions you'd like to offer they're more than welcome so long as their not flames. This chap is a small idea I thought up, I don't think it came out right but I hope it's ok.

P.S To all you wonderful people who reviewed I'd like to say this…….. THANK YOU! I love you guys! Gaara does too he just won't show it, lol. Don't mind me I'm somewhere between tired and hyper. Usually that means I'm in just a weird, crazy mood. Don't mind me I just hope you'll review again and if you have questions feel free to ask. Thank you.

Gaara's sand rose like a wave, towering above the last chimera. No one saw it coming. The sand crashed and with it went Gaara's restraint. Blood gushed as the chimera was crushed to death by the powerful wave of sand. The monster in him was hungry for more. Desperately he looked at Sakura.

She had that weird feeling she was being watched, from Naruto's frown she guessed she was right. His head was turned and he seemed to be somewhat scowling at something. She wiggled around to look over his shoulder only to curse. "DAMNIT GAARA, IT'S BAD ENOUGH I'M LOSING MY MIND, I DON'T NEED YOU TO LOSE IT TOO!" Naruto winced, he wondered if Sakura realized that she was shouting in his ear. "GET BACK TO NORMAL DAMNIT! AND COME HERE AND HUG ME!" She had ni idea why she issues the hug me order, probably because she like the fact that she could boss Gaara around. She giggled as he trotted to her like a kid who had been told he couldn't have candy. To her ever loving comfort he did ashe asked and held her, in fact he continued to hold her when she fell asleep, and he kept holding her for the rest of the night.

At 10 in the morning Sakura forgot a major important fact. She was with Gaara now. Waking up and feeling sand on her was not her idea of a morning. After sleeping in a damp cell with God knows what on the floor for so long, the last thing she wanted to feel was sand on her. With that thought she ran to another room, got a small vacuum cleaner and sucked up all the sand around a stoic Gaara. Gaara wondered if she realized that some of that sand came from her too.

After breakfast Ino came up with a brilliant idea, at least it had sounded brilliant. She suggested they go hang around town and get some new things for Sakura. No one minded. At least till they hit a tavern. Then all hell broke loose.

The sign read "DDR" Everyone thought that sounded very familiar but they ignored it. Buying drinks was no problem, the bar tenders were to afraid of Gaara to ask for money. The time went well, they ate and drank and all was fine, Gaara was more than content to sit with Sakura doing nothing, so long as she sat in his lap. And sit in his lap she did, much to her displeasure. Shizaku was cackling in glee while I'S was fuming.

"Gaara…., do I have to wear your shirt all night? Can't I change?" He shook his head, Sakura frowned. "Well why not?" Shizaku and I'S protested right along with her. Grumbling in agreement with Sakura,

"Because…" Gaara leaned close, his lips just a breath away from her ear. "I think you look hotter with my shirt on you, with my scent on you…. You look much better than ever." He smirked when he felt her shiver.

Sakura glared, I'S gaped, and Shizaku? She flipped in the air, "HEEL YEA! IN THAT CASE LET'S KEEP THE SHIRT ON 24/7!"

Sakura prepared a nice little retort in her head when the apocalypse struck. The Uchiha Sasuke asked, "Can you pass me the butter Sakura?"

Sakura flushed while I'S fell to the ground in pleasure. "HE SPOKE TO US! OH GOD IS GOOD, SASUKE- KUN SPOKE TO US!"

Shizaku rolled her eyes, "He asked you top pass him butter, whats so great about that?" She sighed when all she got were glares. "You guys are pathetic."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" I'S appeared holding a hammer over her head. Shizaku's sweat dropped, she wondered where the hammer came from.

Sakura rubbed her temples never noticing the cute scrunched up look of worry on Gaara's face. Naruto did thought. He smirked, "So Gaara… whats with the panda look?" Gaara's eyes narrowed, he hated being called a panda. Naruto's smirk deepened, he decided to play around. "You know Sakura, it's damn shame you're my sister now, your hot. I can see why so many guys like you." Gaara bowed his head, his sand rising around the room in a menacing way. "I know your not wearing shorts under that huge shirt of Gaara's, so if you raise the hem of the shirt up a little I bet that bartender will give us free-" Gaara cut him off with an uppercut punch. He growled low in his throat. "Naruto.." Naruto gulped, he knew that look in Gaara's eye. It told him he was a walking dead man. "Oh crap.." Without thinking he dove for Sakura and hid behind her. His hands on her waist.

Gaara saw nothing but red and Naruto's hands on HIS woman's waist. Who'd have thought that Gaara was a possessive and jealous man? "Naruto….." He lunged, Naruto yelped and ran for it, sand chasing after him.

Sakura watched the scene stoic. The other's pulled their chairs to the side to watch the scene, to them it was like a classic cartoon. Gaara trying to kill Naruto… classic.

Sasuke took the chance available and took Sakura's hand. Still to stoic to protest she let Sasuke drag her to the dance floor. By the time SAakura realized where she was and who she was with Sasuke was bending low to her. To anyone looking it may have looked like they were trying to kiss. Or at least that was what it looked like to Gaara; he saw red.

Sakura saw sand before she saw Gaara. She barely got to muffle a scream before Sasuke was shoved off of her and thrown against the wall. The sand forming into Gaara who murderously put him into a choke hold. Sakura gasped, tears beginning to spill. "GAARA STOP!"

Gaara pulled away hesitantly, looking at her with a look that said he felt hurt. Sakura didn't understand why until she saw him completely pull away. There was a whole in his belly. Sasuke leaned against the wall wheezing out a smirk, in hands formed the dark blue chidori.

It took only seconds to convey what happened, it took only seconds for Sakura to pale, for I'S to faint, and for the dark side of Shizaku to awaken.

A/n: Ok, so this was not my best chap and it may have been rushed, sry. Next time I swear I'll do better! But if you have any idea then please help! whimpers thanks


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: Wow..0.0 That's about all I can say. Wow.

Shizaku trembled in her fury, so powerful it was that it took Sakura over completely. Sakura herself and I'S could say nothing, both in too much shock and horror over what was done.

The smirk on Sasuke's face did nothing to ease Shizaku anger, if anything it worsened it. If only he knew he signed his own death warrant with that smirk. She let out a snarl as her transformation began. Each bone and muscle stretched and contorted to fit the transformation. Soon a white fox stood in front of Sasuke, her eyes promising death.

Sasuke's smirk deepened, this was what he wanted. A strong female, someone with promise. And with Gaara gone he could fulfill that promise. He rose a hand and beckoned. "Come.."

Shizaku's smirk was terrifying, it wasn't normal, it was bone chilling. It didn't reach her eyes, it was the type of smirk only a killer wore. She needed no beckoning, she'd come and she'd kill Sasuke with a swipe of her claws. Shizaku was no fool she knew what Sasuke wanted. But it wasn't possible, Sasuke was a regular human. He was not her mate, he was not her Gaara. And he was unfortunately going to have to pay for touching her male.

In the back Naruto watched in horror, his eyes flickering from Gaara and back to his 'sister'. He could feel the kyuubi howl within him. He was transforming without even knowing it.

Shizaku lunged, the thirst for blood moving her like nothing else could. Her claws extended before her and her teeth sharpened.

Years of experience fighting saved Sasuke's life in that moment. He dodged quickly moving out of the way, crouching into a defensive position. "I don't want to hurt you Sakura. I did this for you!"

Shizaku growled. "Did what? Kill Gaara? For me? "To do what? Make me happy?" Shizaku laughed with out humor. "For that JUMP OFF A CLIFF!" She lunged yet again, swiping at Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke tsked, "That's not very lady like love." His answer was a hiss. He shook his head, "This is not how you should act towards your future husband."

Shizaku stilled for a moment, "My what?" Her chakra began to blaze up like an out of control flame. "MY WHAT?!" All at once her chakra exploded, spreading out with enough force to knock everyone backwards. "YOU ARE A DEMENTED MORTAL! HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU CAN EVER HAVE ME!"

Sasuke shook his head. "The sooner you accept this the better our marriage will be."

Shizaku's lips curled in a snarl. "Go to hell." She launched, claws extended to swipe when suddenly she was caught. Kyuubi himself held her back, his eyes glinting. "Brother.." She hissed. "Why do you stop me?"

Kyuubi didn't have to answer, someone else did. "Turn around." A soft chilling voice growled.

Shizaku stiffened, she knew that voice. She would know that voice anywhere. "Shukaku?" She slowly turned. "Your.. ok?"

Gaara, in a small version of Shukaku's true form, took up the entire area. "Did you really think that mortal could kill me?" The sand whirled lazily around his body. "Did you forget my defenses?"

Shizaku's eyes went wide as it suddenly hit her, the sand armor. Shukaku never let Gaara go anywhere without wearing sand armor. Not even Sasuke's chidori could penetrate that. Suddenly she got irritated. There she was worrying and thinking her mate was dead for absolutely nothing! "You were okay, not dead, not ever injured… and you didn't tell me?" She rose up seeming taller, "I got angry and wasted good chakra for nothing?"

"You should be happy I'm alive mate." Shukaku swaggered forward as if he didn't have a care in the world, he leaned down and drawled into Shizaku's ear. "I'll make it up to you later…. _**Mate."**_

Shizaku immediately clamped up and went still. Mentally Sakura and I'S went stiff as boards. They all though one common thing. 'Whoa..'

Shukaku glanced at Kyuubi then back at Sasuke. The look in his eye said it all. 'Your dead.' The sand swallowed Sasuke in a deadly grip and as much as Sasuke struggled he could not break free. "You should have known better than to touch me." The sand grew tighter. "I would have thought that as one of Konoha's greatest shinobi's you'd know better." The sand rose up, gripping even tighter, almost cocooning Sasuke. "You never try to separate a yokai from it's mate." The sand left all but Sasuke's face covered. "It must be such an ache, such a curse.. to watch the woman you rejected move on.. away from you." The sand squeezed Sasuke tightly. "Too bad." Raising his fist up, Shukaku made the sand still. "She.. is… mine." Shukaku's fist closed even more tightly than it was, upon his unspoken order the sand gripped Sasuke into a desert coffin.

Shizaku looked away as Sasuke's blood spilt everywhere, his scream echoed. Inside Sakura and I'S cried out in horror and disbelief. Sasuke may have been an evil jerk but once upon a time he was Sakura's teammate, he was someone she cared about.

As if he heard Sakura and I'S cries Shukaku glanced back. "Don't worry mate, the bastard will live. I ordered my sand to not kill him. But he will never be a ninja again."

Shizaku said nothing as she walked slowly over to Shukaku, transformed back into human form, and wrapped her arms around him. She burrowed into his side, seeking his warmth and silently asking for his comfort. Saying nothing Shukaku wrapped his arms around Shizaku as he himself turned back into his human form, the sand sleeking back.

Kyuubi cursed, disgusted by the mess. "Damn dramatic raccoon." He grumbled, watching the sand slowly release Sasuke's bloody body. "This is just disgusting…" He shook his head, grabbing Sasuke's body and hauling it over his shoulder. "But then.. the teme deserved it.. oh well.." He glanced back at Shukaku and called out, "I'm dropping the bastard at the hospital I'll be back. And save me a drink."

Shukaku nodded, chuckling as he heard his brother in law grumble and curse under his breath. He turned his attention back to Shizaku however when he felt her shiver. "Don't worry.. it's alright now."

"No.." Shizaku sighed. She had a feeling something worse was going to happen. Some things were not finished yet. Seeing Shukaku get hit by the chidori reminded her of that. There was still someone else out there, someone who once had caught her and could do it again. The one who had fused her and Sakura to getether.

A/n: Sorry guys that you had to wait so long for this chapter. I honestly had no idea what to write, it was insane. Then I finally got hit with an idea, though I'm not sure if it did ok. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. And I promise next chap will be longer. Just for warning though, there is only about three chapters left of this. So you have been warned  Thank you.


End file.
